The Implausible Alternate History Wiki
Welcome! 'The concept!' See- Implausable Alternate History Wiki:About This wiki is an Alternate History wiki, but it's supposed to be a more enjoyable Alternate History wiki. Many people claim that if it didn’t happen, it couldn’t happen, or that if it had certain pros and cons they would always stay that way for a person, peoples, or nations entire history, even if certain developments change the entire time frame forever, that no matter what, they are stuck with those problems for eternity. Things would always change, even slightly, someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Different outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Things could be divergent if something minor changed with a unlucky accident killing Sir Winston Churchill as a child and/or Adolf Hitler unexpectedly dying in a battle on the fields of Flanders. People think that if you lost, you were born to lose, even if one inch forward could have made you win. Well, things not always like that, and I don’t think they always have. Yes, some people have been destined to lose a fight, like Japan against the nuke, they were gonna lose no matter what after the US got the atomic bomb,'' but if one of those scientists had been absent one or two days'', America might never have had the bomb in time, and been forced to sign a conditional peace treaty with Japan. But my main focus right now isn’t about Japan in WW2, or Japan at all, its about alternate history itself, that's what alternate history means, it may not have happened, but it could have. 'That is to say-' 100% reality can be fun, but as long it sounds believable, then reality can get frayed at the edges, but not too ridiculous, on this wiki. No robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! 'Map Games' See the Mapgame wiki. 'Also see-' *The Rules of the Wiki *Flags and logos Page *Blank maps page *Wiki policy! *‘Implausible’ Alternate History Wiki Privacy Policy *The template tags page *Copyright laws * Implausible Alternate History Wiki:About *blog policy *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *Map Games *Nations and vassal states of 1490-1500 * Awesome site stats Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing, which it is not, we have to live with it. *Free images and photos be used if they are attributed. *Please do not come into this wiki just to cause trouble with another wiki. While this wiki is for everyone, one thing we ask is to play nice with other users here and not to annoy other wikis' users. Important Users on this Wiki. Check out the Department of Implausibility! Meet the brass, lieutenants, and constables guarding these timelines from the "implausibility hunters." This wiki hopes to show that implausible timelines, with a bit of looking after can grow and blossom into something great. The same idea could also be applied to the creators of those TLs as well. Founder's note. * Thanks For Your Help!! Clock Current time: Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! The templates. The template tags used on this wiki are found here- The template tags page. Site news. *Narentia2 has just joined the site. Welcome to Narentia2! Whipsnade (talk) 19:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Video . Latest activity Slider Cold War 1980 A.png|Cold War side in 1985. 1914 base map..png|The world in 1914. BlankMap-World-1861.png|The World in 1861. State Flag of Thailand (1916) svg.png|The 1916 flag of Siam. Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Opinion poll. What is your favourite topic on this Wiki? Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Birth of Krakozhia Mercia- UDI 1995 1962: The Apocalypse The Confederate Navy (Alternate Confederacy) History of Margovya 'Previous polls.' See- List of previous polls. Gallery RNA Flag 08I09.png China ethnolinguistic 1967.jpg China administrative claimed included.png Light Blue Flag of Iceland.png Flag of the Faroe Islands.png Chad regions map-numbered 2008-02.png STS122 Atlantis.jpg Morocco_Protectorate_.png MERCIAS flag.png AvAr Flag of Mt Tarnica, et al.png AvAr People's republic of the Urals.png Avar flag of Al Bahah Province.png Flag of Kamchatka SSR.png TheCoat of arms of North Yorkshire County Council.png New York in United States svg.png Local goverment in Wales 1941.jpg France location map-Regions and departements.svg.png Tajikistan ethnic 92.jpg USA Counties 2000px.png Flag of the People's Republic of China.png Flag of Libya (1977).svg.png Flag of Dyfed.png CoA Powys.png Flag of Powys.png Napoleon(1850).jpg TA 1962 China 2012.png Watford West Railway Station.jpg Flag of New Caledonia png.png Flag of Kayin State.png US Navy 090704-F-1333S-075 A Project Hope staff member embarked aboard the Military Sealift Command hospital ship USNS Comfort (T-AH 20), provides medical care to local children during a Continuing Promise 2009 medical service .jpg US Navy 070907-N-7540C-003 A Sailor assigned to multi-purpose amphibious assault ship USS Wasp (LHD 1) plays with a group of Nicaraguan children.jpg Benxi centre.png China Prefectural-level.png Flag of the Philippines.png Defense.gov News Photo 041214-F-1740G-015.jpg Ford N.jpg Category: Help Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy